lynxclanfandomcom-20200215-history
Hopefall's Betrayal
Credit to Lav/Anxieties for showing me how to do this''. -Hopefall/Insertusernameheree'' ~''Prologue~'' It was a rainy night and a deadly one when Hopekit was born. The rogue mother lapped at the freshly born kittens. The father was executed, for he was a ruthless killer and a threat to clans. He never loved ''the rogue mother. His wish before he was killed was for her to have a kit different from the rest, an abnormal one like he once was. And his wish was granted when a litter of five were born the very moment he was killed. The mother rogue knew that he was dead. Chants and yowls of joy were sounded from the trees when it happened. She winced. Clan cats were so... cruel. They seemed to think of this as fun, all fun and games. She could not focus on the litter. She still loved her wretched, dead mate who never loved her. Somehow. It was a one sided love story, perhaps? She was still madly in love. She was a fool. She hated the kits the moment they were born. She wanted them to suffer the way she had. The rogue planned to lead them into a clan. Then they could be miserable forever. So the next night, she crept out of the den carrying them and dropped them gently at a clan border. ~''Chapter One~ Maplekit and Honeykit stumbled around the nursery, fighting playfully. "Hopekit, aren't you excited?" Leafkit and Harekit skipped towards her. It was her brother and best friend. "Yeah! We're gonna be apprentices!" Wildkit exclaimed, bounding up towards them. "Yeah! I'm super excited!" Hopekit mewed. "Want to explore for the last time as kits? I already asked Breezegaze and she said we could!" Honeykit appeared, at her brother's side was Hopekit's other sibling Maplekit. "Sure!" Hopekit and Harekit said at the same time. The best friends began to giggle. "Let's go!" Honeykit and Maplekit ran out of the den and the others followed. The kits all skidded to a stop as they approached a shallow stream, perfect for playing in. Honeykit jumped in quickly. "It's nice in here, come on!" he urged Harekit and his siblings over. They reluctantly looked at the stream. It swished with water and seemed a bit rough. A kit who was following them suddenly burst out of the bushes and jumped in. It was Jaguarkit, a runt. "Kits! Get away from the water!" shouted Dotflight, a senior warrior. A look of fear was on her face. Feralclaw followed behind her. The deputy looked worried too. The kits perked their ears and slowly backed up. All except Jaguarkit and Honeykit, who were having so much fun. Maplekit's ears pinned back. "Honeykit, come back!" A sudden sloshing of water flowed over them, and their heads bobbed helplessly as they realized that the water was much deeper than they thought. Dotflight and Feralclaw tried to pick out the kits, but the so-called "stream" was getting more violent. The two kits gasped for breath and sank back down. They didn't come back up again.